


[podfic] Mixing Oranges with Reds

by silverandblue



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Ice Skating, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: [Podfic] Author's Summary:Kalinda Sharma has never put on a pair of skates.





	[podfic] Mixing Oranges with Reds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mixing Oranges with Reds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300115) by [ide_cyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ide_cyan/pseuds/ide_cyan). 



> Thank you to ide_cyan for giving me permission to record this lovely story!
> 
> This was originally intended to be done as an #ITPE treat for Idella, but... time management, so is instead a birthday gift!  
> Happy Birthday, Idella!!!  
  
---  
  
  


**_Mixing Oranges with Reds_ **  

**by ide_cyan**

read by silverandblue  

  


Downloads: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7d724zu1g76qljb/%5Bpodfic%5D_Mixing_Oranges_with_Reds.mp3)

Length: 00:12:55

Size: 8.82 MB  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> All positive feedback is loved and appreciated <3


End file.
